pfefferkornfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Verbremst
Verbremst von shortstories.pfefferkoerner „Das war ein toller Film, Levin!“, sagt Kira,als sie das Kino verlassen. „Oh ja, “ antwortet Levin und fragt Kira, ob sie ein Eis haben möchte. Natürlich möchte sie. Hand in Hand laufen die beiden zum Zebrastreifen und wollen dort die Straße überqueren um zum Eiscafé auf der anderen Straßenseite zu gelangen. Sie stehen am Zebrastreifen. Von links kommt kein Auto, von rechts kommt ein schwarzer Lieferwagen angefahren, aber der ist weit genug weg und hat alle Zeit der Welt zu bremsen. Also überqueren die beiden die Straße. Plötzlich hört man Reifen quietschen und einen dumpfen Knall. Der schwarze Lieferwagen hat seine Freundin angefahren. Kira knallt mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Asphalt auf. „Kiraa!“, schreit Levin auf. Levin kniet sich neben seine Freundin und hält ihre Hand. „Alles wird gut!“, sagt er, aber mehr um sich selbst Mut zu machen. Kira liegt etwas benommen in seinen Armen. Sie hat eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf und Nasenbluten. Panisch zieht Levin sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und ruft einen Krankenwagen: „Ja, Hallo. Levin Grevemeyer hier. Wir brauchen dringend einen Krankenwagen vor das Kino »Cineplexx«. Meine Freundin wurde von einem Auto angefahren.“ Kurze Zeit später hört man bereits eine Sirene und dann biegt auch schon der Krankenwagen um die Ecke. Die Sanitäter kümmern sich sofort um Kira und ziehen dazu Levin erstmal zu Seite. Levin hat Tränen in den Augen, so sehr hat er Angst um Kira. Mittlerweile ist auch die Polizei eingetroffen und befragt Levin. Er beschreibt den Beamten, wie der Unfall passiert ist. Er sagt der Wagen war noch weit weg, habe dann aber anscheinend zu spät gebremst. Deutliche Bremsspuren sind auf dem Asphalt zu erkennen. „Hast du dir denn das Kennzeichen gemerkt?“, fragen die Beamten. Levin schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Um ehrlich zu sein hat er nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass der Lieferwagen zurückgesetzt hat und weitergefahren ist. Er war viel zu sehr besorgt. Mittlerweile wurde Kira auf eine Trage gelegt und in den RTW gebracht. Die Polizeibeamten erkundigen sich nach Kira. Ihr wurde ein Schmerzmittel gegeben und sie muss so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus. Zuvor wollen die Polizisten aber von Kira wissen, ob sie denn das Kennzeichen gesehen hat. „Von vorne hab ich nicht drauf geachtet und als der Wagen dann weggefahren ist konnte ich das Kennzeichen nicht lesen, weil es verdreckt war. Ich weiß nur, dass es ein Hamburger Kennzeichen war.“, sagt sie. Dann macht sich der Krankenwagen abfahrbereit in Richtung Krankenhaus. „Kann ich mit?“, fragt Levin einen Sanitäter. Levin darf vorne mitfahren. Mit Blaulicht und Sirene geht es ins Krankenhaus. Am Krankenhaus angekommen wird Kira auf ihrer Liege in die Notaufnahme geschoben. Levin allerdings darf nicht so weit rein. Er bekommt aber von einem Arzthelfer die Aufgabe Kiras Eltern zu alarmieren. „Oh nein!“, denkt sich Levin, „Wie soll ich Sven das nur beibringen?“ Zögerlich wählt er die Nummer von Kiras Vater in seinen Kontakten aus und drückt auf »Anrufen«. Nach kurzer Zeit meldet sich Sven am anderen Ende der Leitung. Levin weiß nicht so recht, was er sagen soll, also redet er nicht lange drum herum, sondern sagt direkt was Sache ist: „Sven, Kira wurde von einem Auto angefahren. Wir sind im Krankenhaus. Es geht ihr aber den Umständen entsprechend gut, meinen die Sanitäter.“ Sven weiß auch nicht so richtig, was er sagen soll. Kira ist sein ein und alles! „In welchem Krankenhaus seid ihr? Ich komme sofort!“, sagt er. „Elbklinikum“, antwortet Levin erfunden!. Wenige Minuten später kommt Kiras Vater in der Notaufnahme an. Levin erzählt ihm gerade was passiert war, als der Arzt zu uns kommt. „Herr Dierksen?“, fragt der Stationsarzt. „Ja. Was ist mit meiner Tochter?“, will Sven wissen. „Herr Dierksen, ihrer Tochter geht es gut. Sie können nun zu ihr.“, sagt der Arzt. Ein Glück! Auch Levin steht auf und will zu Kira, aber der Arzt hält ihn zurück: „Nur für Angehörige!“ „Aber ich bin ihr Freund. Ich will zu ihr!“, fordert Levin. „Das verstehe ich, aber gerade geht es noch nicht. Später darfst du.“, bleibt der Arzt stur. Levin nickt enttäuscht und geht nach Hause. Als Levin Zuhause beziehungsweise im HQ ankommt, merkt seine Schwester Nele sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt. „Levin, was ist los?“, fragt sie. Levin setzt sich auf das Sofa und sagt: „Kira ist im Krankenhaus. Sie wurde von einem Auto angefahren.“ Nele setzt sich neben ihn. Auch für sie ist das ein Schock. Levin ist gerade dabei alles zu erzählen, als sein Handy vibriert. Kira hat ihm ein Foto aus dem Krankenhaus geschickt und drunter steht: „Danke Levin <3“. Es folgt eine weitere Nachricht, in der steht, dass er in einer halben Stunde sie besuchen darf. Levin macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Auch Nele hätte gerne ihre beste Freundin im Krankenhaus besucht, allerdings kann sie das ja auch noch später machen. Sie will die beiden jetzt nicht stören. Levin kommt am Krankenhaus an und erfragt das Zimmer in dem Kira liegt. Sie liegt in Raum 309. An Zimmer 309 klopft er vorsichtig. „Herein“, sagt eine Stimme, die Levin Kira zuordnen kann. Er geht hinein und setzt sich an das Krankenbett seiner Freundin. Kiras Platzwunde am Hinterkopf ist verbunden, ansonsten scheint es ihr auf dem ersten Blick gut zu gehen. „Hey, wie geht’s dir?“, fragt Levin und nimmt ihre Hand. „Ganz gut. Zum Glück nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Wenn alles gut ist, dann kann ich morgen sogar schon wieder nach Hause. Darüber freut sich Levin, allerdings kann er nicht immer noch nicht verstehen, wie der Lieferwagen sie überhaupt anfahren konnte. „Vielleicht verbremst“, meint Kira. „Meinst du?“, zweifelt Levin, „Der Wagen war noch weit weg und hatte uns sicher schon gesehen. Und normalerweise geht man dann ja einfach vom Gas und legt nicht kurz vor dem Zebrastreifen eine Vollbremsung hin. Das wichtigste ist aber, dass es dich nicht schlimmer erwischt hat.“ Die beiden reden noch lange über den Unfall, bevor sich Levin dann schlussendlich verabschiedet und verspricht sie morgen wieder zu besuchen, egal ob noch im Krankenhaus oder schon zu Hause. Als Levin die Tür hinter sich schließt, quält sich Kira aus ihrem Krankenbett. Ihre Wunde am rechten Oberschenkel hat sie ihm nicht gezeigt, noch nichtmal erwähnt. Sie hasst es bemitleidet zu werden. Sie geht ans Fenster und sieht Levin wenig später unten. Kira sieht ihm nach, doch dann … Kira sieht Levin ganz normal die Straße entlang laufen, als sie eine fürchterliche Beobachtung macht. Sie sieht einen schwarzen Lieferwagen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit angefahren kommen. Mit quietschenden Reifen hält der Wagen neben Levin und ein maskierter Mann hält ihm etwas vor die Nase. Levin scheint etwas benommen zu sein und wird nun in den Wagen gezogen. Nur wenige Sekunden nach dem Anhalten fährt der Lieferwagen auch schon weiter. Kira hätte das Kennzeichen aus ihrem Zimmer im dritten Stock sowieso nicht lesen können, aber sie sieht, dass es verdreckt ist. DAS WAR DER GLEICHE WAGEN WIE HEUTE VORMITTAG!!! Kira dreht sich um und will nach ihrem Handy greifen, als ihr Oberschenkel stark zu schmerzen beginnt. So schnell darf sie sich nicht bewegen. Sie setzt sich auf ihr Bett und ruft Nele an: „Nele, kannst du Levins Handy orten? Levin wurde entführt!! Direkt vorm Krankenhaus“, sagt Kira aufgebracht. Nele ist schockiert, aber trotzdem behält sie einen kühlen Kopf. Das macht sie zu einem wichtigen Pfefferkorn. Auf sie kann man sich immer verlassen. „Sein Handy ist aus. Ich kann es nicht orten. Aber die haben doch bestimmt Kameras“, sagt Nele und macht sich auf den Weg zu Kira. Als Nele am Krankenhaus ankommt ruft sie Kira an: „An welcher Stelle stand er?“ Kira lotst, vom Fenster aus, Nele an die richtige Stelle. „Verdammt! Keine Kamera, die diesen Bereich abdeckt!“, flucht Nele. Nele lässt sich eigentlich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, aber wenn es um ihren Bruder geht, dann ist das anders! „Und Zeugen gibt es auch keine!“, fügt Kira hinzu, „Und was machen wir jetzt?“ „Teambesprechung! Ich komme zu dir hoch!“, sagt Nele, doch dann entdeckt sie einen USB-Stick in der Wiese liegen. Tayo und sein jüngerer Bruder Femi haben von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Sie spielen zusammen mit ihrem Ziehvater Karten, als Tayos Handy klingelt: „Hey Nele, was gibt’s?“ „Wir brauchen euch! Elbklinikum. Ich erkläre euch alles nachher. Beeilt euch!“, sagt Nele und legt auf. „Ähm, wir müssen los. Es ist wichtig.“, sagt Tayo zu seinem Ziehvater Martin Schulze. „Na das scheint ja wirklich dringend zu sein“, meint Martin und schmunzelt leicht. Die beiden Pfefferkörner machen sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Femi und Tayo kommen am Krankenhaus an und treffen Nele am Eingang. Nele will den beiden aber immer noch nicht erklären, was denn jetzt eigentlich los ist. Sie führt die beiden Jungs in das Zimmer von Kira. „Oh mein Gott, Kira! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?!“, platzt es Tayo heraus, als er ihren Kopfverband sieht. Kira erklärt den beiden was heute alles passiert war und, dass Levin entführt wurde. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragt Femi. Alle schauen auf Nele und erwarten einen schlauen Einfall ihrerseits. Aber ihr fällt gerade nichts ein. Sie weiß nur, dass sie ihrem Bruder helfen muss, aber nicht wie. Der Arzt kommt herein, die 3 Pfefferkörner müssen hingegen das Zimmer verlassen, da die Besuchszeit vorbei ist. Da sie hier jetzt sowieso nichts mehr machen können gehen sie zurück ins HQ um sich dort einen Plan zu überlegen. Levin wacht auf. Er blickt um sich. Es ist kühl und die Wände sehen alt aus. Ein Keller? Es muss ein Keller sein. Kein Fenster, kein Sonnenlicht. Nur eine alte Stehlampe in der Ecke spendet etwas Licht. Er blickt an sich herunter. Erst jetzt merkt er, dass seine Handgelenke an den Armlehnen und seine Beine an den Stuhlbeinen gefesselt sind. Hinter ihm hört er, wie eine Tür geöffnet wird. Ein maskierter Mann betritt den Raum und stellt ein Kamerastativ vor Levin auf und befestigt eine Kamera. Levin sagt nichts. Hinter ihm hört er aber eine weibliche Stimme: „Na Levin, hast du es bequem? Keine Sorge, wenn alles nach Plan läuft bist du schon bald wieder hier raus und kannst das alles hier vergessen.“ „Ihr Drecksschweine! Ihr habt Kira angefahren! Um mich dann vor dem Krankenhaus zu entführen!“, platzt es Levin heraus. „Na, jetzt reicht es aber! Das mit deiner Freundin tut uns leid. Das war wirklich nicht geplant. Ich hab einfach nur zu spät gebremst. Aber jetzt heul nicht rum, es geht ihr doch gut“, sagt die Frau hinter ihm. „Was wollt ihr von mir? Meine Eltern sind nicht reich. Wir haben kein Geld“, sagt Levin. Er kann sich immer noch nicht vorstellen, wieso ausgerechnet er entführt wurde. „Du hast etwas viel wertvolleres als Geld!“, meint die Frau, „Du hast echte Freunde. Und die bekommen jetzt erstmal ein nettes Video von dir. Lächeln bitte.“ Der Mann drückt den Aufnahmeknopf der Kamera. Die Frau beginnt zu sprechen. Levin kann sie zwar nicht sehen, aber dem Schall nach zu urteilen steht sie nun nicht mehr hinter ihm, sondern außerhalb des Bereichs, den die Kamera abdeckt. Levin wiederrum hört der Frau nur bedingt zu. Er versucht mit Mimik und eingeschränkter Gestik seinen Freunden zu übermitteln, dass es ihm gut geht. Ob er das aber schafft ist er sich nicht so sicher. Denn er hat Angst, große Angst. Am Ende der Videobotschaft klebt der Mann Levin Paketband über den Mund, schaltet dann die Aufnahme ab und nimmt die Speicherkarte aus der Kamera. Levin hat nicht wirklich zugehört. Er hat kaum mitbekommen worum es überhaupt geht. Tayo, Femi und Nele kommen im HQ an. Sie gehen zum PC und Nele steckt den USB-Stick, welchen sie ja an Levins Entführungsstelle gefunden hat, in den Steckplatz. „Was ist drauf?“, fragt Tayo. Eine Datei ist auf dem Stick gespeichert. „Mist! Passwortgeschützt!!“, flucht Nele. „Hey, seht mal“, sagt Femi zu den anderen, „Levin hat eine Videodatei geschickt“. Gespannt stehen die 3 vor dem Monitor und Femi startet das Video. In dem Video sieht man Levin gefesselt auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Sein sonst so strahlendes Lächeln ist verschwunden. Im Hintergrund beginnt nun eine Frauenstimme zu sprechen: » Wie ihr seht, geht es eurem Freund gut, halbwegs zumindest. Und das bleibt auch so, wenn ihr das tut, was wir verlangen. Ich glaube ich brauche euch nicht zu sagen, was passiert, wenn ihr die Polizei einschaltet. Wäre ja nicht das erste Opfer heute, oder? Also hört jetzt besser genau zu und befolgt meine Anweisung. Morgen um 14 Uhr treffen sich wichtige Vertreter der Firma „Halef“ im Café Goldman. Wir haben euch freundlicherweise einen USB-Stick hinterlassen, als wir euren Freund geschnappt haben. Auf diesem befindet sich eine Software. Ihr müsst nichts machen, außer den Stick in den Laptop der Firma zu schieben und Doppelklick auf die Software zu machen. Passwort ist übrigens „Levin“. Sind wir nicht kreativ? Wie ihr dafür sorgt, dass euch niemand in die Quere kommt, ist eure Sache. Morgen um 19 Uhr deponiert ihr den USB-Stick in dem Astloch der großen Eiche, direkt gegenüber vom Kino. Ihr wisst schon welches… Und wenn das alles klappt, dann kriegt ihr euren Freund wieder. Viel Glüüück« Dann kommt ein schwarz gekleideter Mann ins Bild und möchte Levin Paketband über den Mund kleben. Levin's Augen werden schlagartig größer als das Paketband immer näher kommt und er beginnt heftig zu zappeln, aber schlussendlich hat er keine Chance. Und dann endet das Video auch schon. Ratlos schauen die 3 Pfefferkörner sich an. Was sollen sie tun? Sie müssen Levin helfen, aber sie können doch nicht einfach der Forderung nachkommen. Sie schauen sich das Video noch ein paar Mal an, in der Hoffnung, dass Levin ihnen irgendeinen versteckten Tipp gegeben hat. Aber wie soll er das gemacht haben, denn Levin hat ja selbst keine Ahnung wo er ist. „Ich hab eine Idee! Tobias aus unserer Klasse! Ich fahre zu ihm!“, sagt Tayo, schnappt sich den USB-Stick und verlässt eilig das HQ. „Tobias?!“, meint Nele mit fragendem Blick zu Femi, aber der zuckt auch nur mit den Schultern. Ihnen bleibt gerade also nichts anderes übrig, als Kira von dem Video zu berichten und auf Tayo zu warten. „Kannst du mir sagen, was für eine Software das ist und was sie macht?“, fragt Tayo Tobias, als er bei ihm zuhause ankommt. Tobias schiebt den Stick in seinen Laptop und startet ein Programm, um die Software zu checken. „Sobald du die Software doppelklickst, durchsucht sie auf dem Rechner einige bestimmte Dateien, lädt diese runter und löscht sie anschließend“, sagt Tobias nach einigen Minuten. Aber Tobias hat eine grandiose Idee: Er passt die Software auf dem USB-Stick an. Zurück im HQ erklärt Tayo den anderen was Tobias und er herausgefunden haben und erzählt, dass Tobias die Software so angepasst hat, dass sie die Daten zwar runterlädt, aber nicht löscht und außerdem baute Tobias in die Software ein GPS-Signal ein, das aktiviert werden wird, sobald die heruntergeladenen Daten geöffnet werden. „Betriebsspionage!“, sagt Nele. „Und was ist der Plan?“, fragt Femi. Tayo beginnt zu erklären: „Wir müssen die Leute ablenken, um unbemerkt an den Laptop zu kommen. Dann USB-Stick anstecken, Doppelklick auf die Software, warten, Stick wieder abziehen, fertig. Dann deponieren wir den Stick, wie gefordert, in dem Astloch. Sobald die Entführer den Stick haben und die Dateien öffnen, haben wir das GPS-Signal. Den Rest kann die Polizei klären.“Der Plan ist nahezu perfekt. „Aber sollten wir nicht einfach warten, bis die Entführer den Stick abholen und denen dann folgen?“, fragt Nele. „Zu gefährlich. Das würde Levin nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen“, sagt Tayo und auch Nele muss das einsehen. Der Plan steht also und die Pfefferkörner müssen auf den nächsten Tag Warten. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl gehen alle nach Hause. Am nächsten Morgen sind die 3 Pfefferkörner im Café Goldman, um sich dort einen Plan zu überlegen. Ihren Müttern hat Nele nichts erzählt, sondern behauptet Levin hätte bei Tayo übernachtet. „Tayo, du bist ja hier. Ich dachte Levin wäre bei dir?!“, sagt Imke, als sie das Café betritt. „Äh, Levin wollte noch in die Stadt, aber er hat mir nicht gesagt wohin.“ Außerdem hat Nele herausgefunden, dass heute nur die Mitarbeiter der Firma da sein werden und keine anderen Gäste. Die Pfefferkörner versprechen Imke im Café zu helfen. 2 Stunden später treffen die Businessleute ein. Tayo, Femi & Nele übernehmen das Servieren von Getränken. „Wie wollen wir an den Laptop kommen?“, fragt Femi nach einiger Zeit. Aber alle 3 Pfefferkörner haben keine Idee. In diesem Moment steht einer der Businessleute auf und schlägt vor eine Pause einzulegen. Alle sind einverstanden. „Sie können Ihre Sachen ruhig hierlassen. Hier ist eh niemand außer uns“, sagt Tayo, während er eine Tasse abwäscht. „Super, Danke“, sagt einer der Geschäftsmänner. Die Leute verlassen das Café und Tayo steckt schnell den USB-Stick in den Laptop. „Glück muss man haben!“, sagt er zu sich. Femi steht unten an der Tür Schmiere, falls die Leute zurückkommen. Nele stellt sich hinter Tayo und sieht, wie er die Datei auf dem USB-Stick ausführt. „Ok, es kopiert jetzt!“, sagt er. Gespannt starren die beiden auf den Fortschrittsbalken: 3%. „Oh Mann, das dauert doch Jahre“, stöhnt Nele. Es dauert zwar keine Jahre, denn nach einer halben Stunde ist der Fortschritt bei 99% angekommen und springt soeben auf 100%. „Fertig!“, ruft Tayo und zieht den USB-Stick aus dem Laptop. Viel länger hätten sie auch kaum brauchen dürfen, denn schon kommt Femi ins Café gestürzt: „Sie kommen!“ „Das nenn ich Timing“, sagt Nele und legt ihren Arm um Tayo. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten bis 19 Uhr“, sagt Tayo und legt seinen Arm um sie. Es ist kurz vor 19 Uhr. Femi, Tayo und Nele lauern hinter einem Gebüsch. Aber sie sind nicht alleine. Kira ist wieder bei ihnen. Neles Armbanduhr springt auf 18:59. „Und los!“, sagt sie. Die 4 Pfefferkörner gehen zu dem Baum und legen den USB-Stick in das Astloch, genau so, wie die Entführer es gefordert hatten. Nun gehen sie zurück ins HQ. Solange sie hier sind, wird eh niemand auftauchen und außerdem wollen sie ja das GPS-Signal verfolgen. Mittlerweile ist es 21:30. Levin ist immer noch an den Stuhl gefesselt. Hinter ihm öffnet sich eine Tür. „Wir haben den Stick!“, sagt die Frauenstimme und steckt den Stick in deren Laptop. Und sie öffnet die Dateien … Wir haben ein Signal!!“, ruft Tayo und die anderen Pfefferkörner eilen herbei. „Es bewegt sich nicht!“, stellt Nele fest. Kira sucht die Koordinaten im Internet. „Das ist ein leerstehendes Haus oder Halle!“, sagt sie. „Dann ist das deren Versteck!“, sind sich alle sicher. Nele und Tayo schnappen sich ihre Headsets um mit Kira über Funk in Kontakt zu bleiben, rennen aus dem HQ zu ihren Fahrrädern und fahren zu den Koordinaten, während Kira sie vom HQ aus leitet. Das GPS-Signal steht immer noch. Nele und Tayo kommen an den Koordinaten an. „Hier muss es sein“, sagt Nele. Sie stehen vor einem verlassenen Haus. Von rechts und von links kommen nun Polizeiwagen ohne Sirene angefahren. Kira muss sie gerufen haben. Während eine Polizistin sich mit den beiden Pfefferkörnern unterhält, bereiten die anderen Einsatzkräfte den Zugriff vor. Zeitgleich sitzt Levin immer noch gefesselt auf dem Stuhl. Der Mann zieht ihm das Klebeband ab und sagt: „Morgen früh werden wir dich frei lassen. Solange bleibst du noch hier. Zur Sicherheit!“ Plötzlich springt hinter Levin eine Tür auf und er hört nur ein paar Stimmen: „Polizei! Auf den Boden! Auf den Boden!“ Blitzschnell haben die Beamten die beiden Entführer zu Boden gebracht und Handschellen angelegt. 2 weitere Polizisten machen sich daran Levins Fesseln zu lösen. „Gott sei Dank“, sagt Levin erleichtert. Er hätte keine weitere Nacht hier drinnen ausgehalten. Er ist heilfroh endlich befreit worden zu sein. Einen Arm um einen Polizisten gelegt, taumelt Levin die Treppe hinauf in Richtung Freiheit. Als er aus der Tür hinaustritt, sieht er im ersten Moment gar nichts. Die Sonne blendet so hell. Aber Tayo und Nele sehen ihn und rennen auf ihn zu. „Levin!“, rufen beide und umarmen ihn. Auch Levin kann seine Freunde jetzt wieder erkennen und alle sind sichtlich froh, dass es ihm gut geht. In diesem Moment fährt ein Taxi vor und Femi und Kira steigen aus. Kira fällt Levin sofort um den Hals und drückt ihn ganz fest an sich: „Levin, Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut!“ Nachdem Levin alle seine Freunde abgeschüttelt hat, hat er noch eine wichtige Frage: „Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?“ „Das ist eine lange Geschichte…“, sagt Tayo und streckt seinen Arm und seine Hand gerade vor sich aus. Levin lässt sich natürlich nicht zweimal bitten und legt seine Hand auf Tayos Hand, gefolgt von Kiras Hand, Femis Hand und Neles Hand. Jetzt strecken alle 5 ihren Arm in die Höhe und rufen im Chor: „Wir sind die PFEFFERKÖRNEER!!!!“ ENDE Eine Geschichte von shortstories.pfefferkoerner Instagram: shortstories.pfefferkoerner